Goodbye to Alice
by Jazzieloo
Summary: Growing up..... why's it have to happen?


Hey guys. It's another Vocaloid fic.

I was listening to that song, "Goodbye to Alice" and I got inspired.

I don't own Vocaloids or that song.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**5 years old**

**-**

"Mama! Read me that story again! Read it to me mama!" Gumi said, tugging on her mother's skirt.

"You never get tired of it do you?" Her mother said, smiling. "I'll read it to you, but then you have to go to bed, ok?"

"I know, mama. I just want to hear it again. I promise I'll go to sleep!" Gumi said, grinning.

"Alright, alright. Lay down, and I'll start, ok?" her mother took out a picture book with a little blonde girl in a green dress on it. It was called **A Marvelous Country**. The little girl smiled, holding a bouquet of flowers, behind her was a vast valley full of daises.

Gumi lay in her bed, clutching her favorite stuffed bunny. She smiled at her mother and waited anxiously for her to start reading. Her mother laughed a bit on the inside and opened the book.

_Once upon a time, there was a small girl named Alice. She lived in a small village of rice farmers. Everyone in this town loved little Alice, because she was so sweet and always would be there to help everyone in the town. Her parents were very proud of their lovely young daughter, and loved her very much. Her parents tried to give her everything she wanted, but she didn't ask for much. When her parents asked her she would just say "I'm happy as I am. I just want to help make the world be happy too." Even though she said this, one thing made her sad. Poor little Alice was not able to make the world happy, because she was just a little girl. _

"Little girls help the world too, Alice! Don't be sad!" Gumi cried out. Her mother giggled and continued reading.

_Although the little village Alice lived in was a very happy one, it was also a very poor one. They lived under a tyrant of king, named King Darren. _The book had a picture of a tall black haired man, with a red cape and a big gold crown. He wore a scowl and had many servants in his courtroom. _King Darren taxed all the villages very un-fairly, and used the money to satisfy his own wishes. One day, the village was not able to give its full taxes. King Darren came to the village in person, and went through every house, taking something valuable to them. When he arrived at Alice's family's house he inspected every object. Alice's parents did their best to try and keep his attention away from Alice, but he noticed that. _

"_It seems this girl is very important to you, is she not?" He said. _

"_Oh, she is just our daughter. She is pretty good working in the rice fields." Alice's father said. He looked apprehensive. _

"_It does not seem like that. It seems I have found something most valuable in this household. Present her to me." The king said. _

_Her parents tried to keep her away, but she boldly stepped forward. _

"Alice is brave, isn't she mama? I don't know if I'd be able to do that!" Gumi squealed.

"She is brave, but I'm sure you have just as much courage as her, if you believe you can." Her mother said.

"I don't know mama, that king doesn't sound like a nice man to be around." Gumi said.

"Well, I'm certain you'd be able to choose the right thing, wouldn't you?"

"I could try!"

"If you think you can, you definitely can." Her mother said, smiling. "Shall I continue?"

"Yep!" Gumi said, hugging her bunny close to her chest, rolling under her covers to face her mother.

"_It is I you want, king?" Alice said. _

_The king was amazed at how cute the little girl was. He immediately knew he would have to make her the princess, so that the crown would go to someone who had the look to fill the part. He would have her marry his young son, and then they would rule over the country he had spent most of his life creating. He looked her over again, and nodded. _

"_Yes, it is. You will come with me, to my castle. I will make you a princess, how about it little girl?" He said, smirking. _

"Mama what does "smirking" mean?" Gumi asked.

'I've read this to you 20 times, and now you decide to ask?" Her mother said, teasing her.

"Well, I never thought to ask before."

"Well… in this situation, it's kind of… an evil grin. When he smiles, but it's not a nice smile."

"But smiles were meant to be nice." Gumi argued.

"Sometimes, people aren't very nice to begin with, like the king."

"King Darren is a bad man. I hope no one like him ever lives!" Gumi shouted. She scowled. Her mother giggled.

"I don't think any one like him will exist."

"That's good! Alright, keep reading!" Gumi smiled.

_Alice looked at him for a second and smiled. _

"_I will return to your castle but I have absolutely no wish to become a princess." She said, defiantly. The king frowned. He was convinced that he would never find another girl who looked like her, so he pressed again. _

"_But, little girl, I could give you riches beyond your imagination." _

"_This is not what I want to have. I will become a princess, but under one condition." Alice said, smiling still. _

"_What is it you will? I can give you most anything!" the king said, thinking he had won. _

"_I want all the money you have taken from taxes this year to go back to the villages you have taken them from. I want all the possession you took from them to return to their respective owners." She said. It was already late December, so the king would have to give back a years worth of taxes. He finally agreed, knowing he could tax more the next year._

_Many years passed on, and Alice was married to King Darren's son, Prince Ethen. Prince Ethen adored Alice a great much, and he listened to everything she said. He agreed that his father was un-fair to his country, and he tried to convince his father to end his tyranny. One day, his father had had enough, and ordered his son to be executed in a month. Prince Ethen begged Alice to convince his father to take it back. She told him to wait 3 weeks. The weeks went by and he never learned of her trying to talk him out of it. On the day before Prince Ethen's execution, King Darren died of a sudden sickness. Alice told the servants that orders made under his command to execute anyone were now overruled. Prince Ethen thanked Alice and asked her how she knew. _

"_I believed. That should be enough." She had said with a big grin. He smiled back at her. _

_Prince Ethen brought prosperity back into the country, along with Alice. They created a truly marvelous country together. One day Alice was sitting on a chair in the terrace, with her parents. _

"_I have finally achieved happiness. I have made the world I live in happy." She said, smiling. _

_On her death bed, she told her three children something. _

"_There are two very important things to remember in life. One of them is to always remain kind to this world, because it is this very world that allows you to live. It an give and take. The second thing, the mot important rule to live by, is to always believe in something. If you have nothing to believe in, you might as well be dead. It is my time, because I do not have anything to believe in anymore. I have achieved what I believed in, and now I happily will leave this world. Make the right decision, my children." And with that she closed her eyes for the last time. _

_Alice's marvelous country never fell to tyranny as long as the Earth continued to spin. Alice's words were passed down from generation to generation. The people of the country believed, and when they believed what they wanted came true, as long as it was with good intention. And the country lived happily ever after. _

"Phew! That's a good book, isn't it?" Gumi's mother said, smiling.

"It is, it is! My favorite!"

"Alright, I trust that it is someone's bed time now?"

"I know, mama. I'll go to bed now. Me and usagi-san are tired anyways." Gumi said, yawning as if to confirm it.

"Ok. Goodnight, honey. I love you." Her mother said, kissing her on the forehead. She turned off the light as she walked back and closed the door slightly.

The second she left, Gumi took a small flashlight out of her pocket and grabbed her book off the desk Mama had left it on. She started to read it again.

'_Gumi-chan, don't you think Mama and Papa are going to catch you?'_ Usagi-san said.

"Don't worry, Usagi-san! Papa and mama won't notice. We're in our own little world now! We can do whatever we want!" Gumi whispered.

'_Oh, I see! Mama and papa cant come here, not yet. What if they've already been here before, though?' _

"Papa and Mama weren't ever here! They don't have 'nough imagination." Gumi said.

'_I bet they did at some point.'_

"Naaaaw. Mama and papa were always mama and papa. They weren't ever like me!"

'_If you say so. What's going to happen when you become a mama though? Wont your Gumi think you weren't ever a child too?'_

"I'm not gonna be a mama! I'm always gonna be Gumi. And Gumi is a little girl. Just like Alice!"

'_But Alice became a mama. She wasn't a child forever. That means Gumi'll be a mama someday too. Promise you wont forget me, Gumi-chan? Promise?'_

"Nt'worry! Gumi wouldn't forget about you! Usagi-san is Gumi's best friend, you know that! Even if I do became a mama, my kids can play with you too, and you can be their best friend too! And then you'll have lots of best friends, right!"

'_Yep, I guess you're right! Usagi-san will have lots and lots of friends, because Gumi will bring me to meet lots and lots of people!'_

"I sure will!" Gumi said.

"Sure will what?" Her fathers voice said.

"Hi daddy!" Gumi said, popping out of her covers. "Usagi-san and me were just talking. Usagi-san wants me to make sure I let him meet lots and lots of people so I said I would!"

"Well, you're not going to be able to take him to see anybody if you're to tired, are you?"

"No, I wont be able too. And then we'll both be sad"

"You said it, kidd-o. Get to bed, ok?"

"Yes, papa. G'night Papa."

"Goodnight." He said, and left the room. He closed the door slowly, and the light slowly left the room, and the clock seemed to magically stop to Gumi, yet again.

-

-

**8 years old**

**-**

Gumi was going to another person house for the first time without Usagi-san. Mama said it wouldn't be appropriate to bring a stuffed animal over to a friend's house.

"Why not mama?" Gumi asked.

"Because they wanted you to play with them, not your toy. You can play with Usagi-san when you get back home, ok?" her mother said.

"Can I bring my book? We can read it together!" Gumi said, excited.

"Isn't that book a little to easy for you at this age? Why won't you try a slightly longer book? I'm sure you're friend has one at her home. You should ask her when you get their." Her mother said, trying to encourage her.

"But… but…" Gumi frowned, saddened by having to leave her two favorite items behind. "I'm not sure I want to go anymore, mama."

"Why not? You're friend would be really sad to hear that you aren't coming. You guys have had this planned for a week."

"But…"

"How about this, then." Her mother said, putting up her index finger. "When you get home, you can play with Usagi-san for as long as you want, and I'll read you your book as many times as you want when you get home."

"Alright!" Gumi said, smiling.

Gumi went to her friend's house, but the whole time she felt a small empty space in her chest. When they were told to fall asleep, Gumi stared at the unfamiliar shadows on the ceilings and walls. The clock ticked by, slowly. She clinched her blanket and twisted in her sleep. The clock ticked slowly, and it was annoying. It wasn't like the usual, with the clock freezing time. It was probably because Usagi-san wasn't there.

When she returned home, she played with Usagi-san for 12 hours and had her mother read her book 20 times. When she lay in bed that night, she held Usagi-san tightly and cried, for some reason unbeknownst to her.

She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she felt as if her life were changing in a way that she didn't want it to. She remembered that conversation she had had with Usagi-san.

"Maybe one day, I will become a mama, Usagi-san." Gumi whispered.

For the first time in her life, Usagi-san didn't respond. He just quietly stared at her.

-

-

**10 years old**

-

Gumi had a soccer game and then a birthday party that day. She was tired, and wanted to sleep. She took a shower and had a glass of milk and threw herself onto her bed. Usagi-san lay on her right. She reached over and pet its head a couple times and then fell asleep. She regretted it when she woke up the next day, because she had meant to play with Usagi-san for a while.

She hadn't been able to play with Usagi-san for a week or so.

She woke up, got dressed and picked up Usagi-san and hugged him.

"Gumi! Are you going over to Miku's house today?! Get a move on!" Her mother shouted to her.

"Yeah, I know mom! I'm getting dressed!" She shouted back down.

"Hurry up and come eat breakfast, so your not late!"

"Alright, alright, I get it, geez!" she muttered. She gently placed Usagi-san back on her bed, next to her pillow. She wouldn't be able to play with him again for a little while. She spent that day at her friend's house, and she only thought about Usagi-san once. She didn't once think of that book that she used to think about every second.

When Gumi left the room, she didn't notice that Usagi-san fell down, away from her pillow.

When she came back home that night, she didn't bother to cuddle with Usagi-san, she just nuzzled him with her face. Her clocked ticked by slowly, but she had gotten used to it by now. As she fell asleep, she didn't notice that Usagi-san fell off the bed. When she woke up the next morning, she was late for school and ran out of the door without picking Usagi-san up.

-

-

**13 years old**

-

Over the couple of years, Gumi had gone through changes. Her mother had to take her to buy bra's at some point and that first time had embarrassed the crap out of her. She also noticed that couldn't fit into any of her old clothes anymore.

She didn't play with her stuffed animals as much. In fact, they were mostly there for show at this point. When she had people over, she would move them all into the closet, or somewhere on the floor.

She didn't read picture books anymore. She read books with 300 page or 500 pages, with no illustrations. She considered picture books childish, and a waste of a young adult's time.

She had also gotten her period, unfortunately during one of her soccer games. Her mother explained to her that it was a sign that her body was ready to have children. She just gave her a weird look and said "there is no hells in a way, I'm having kids yet." Her mother just laughed and handed her the necessary supplies for her menstruation. At first, Gumi was a bit proud to have matured like that, but as she grew older, she resented her period with a burning passion.

Usagi-san was left on her bed most of the time, almost forgotten.

-

-

**15 years old**

-

Gumi headed off for a much anticipated date she had with a cute boy she had liked for a long time. She got dressed, checked herself in the mirror a couple of times and left.

Usagi-san was left on her bed, completely forgotten. He hadn't been thought about in the last 2 years. Her book was in the bookshelf in the very back, with a bunch of other books on top of it.

-

-

**17 years old**

-

Gumi cried in her bed. She had just learned that the boy she loved and had been dating for 2 years had gotten her pregnant. She cried and cried. She longed for the days when she was a child again. When she was care-free and the biggest worry was "do I get my big girl panties today?"

She remembered Usagi-san for the first time in 4 years and looked for him. She found him, at the edge of the bed, slightly dusty. She smiled at him sadly.

"You remember that day, I said I was never gonna be a mama? Well, I lied." She said with a sad smile. "Looks like I'm gonna have to be a mama."

The clock ticked, the ticking sounding faster and faster. Whatever magic it used to produce was fading away.

-

-

**18 years old**

-

Gumi was sitting in her room. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. That stupid boyfriend had been cheating on her. He got her pregnant and then he cheated on her. On top of that, Gumi was going to go to college, now. Her parents said that they would do their best to help her. She wished to be a kid again, maybe even start over her whole life. Things had been better when she was a kid. She hugged Usagi-san closely.

"You remember that day, I said I was never gonna be a mama? Well I am now. And you remember how you said you'd be my kids best friend? Do you think maybe you could keep you're promise? I know I broke mine, and I'm really sorry, but… I don't know what to do…" Gumi whispered. She sat in silence for a couple of second and then laughed sadly. "I wonder, exactly, why it is you have stopped talking to me. Maybe I'm getting closer and closer to being like how mama and papa are, huh? I cant go off into my own little phantom land anymore, can I? It wouldn't be right as an adult. I promise, though, and I wont break this one, that I'm gonna make sure my kid keeps their imagination for as long as possible. It's a good think to have. And then, they'll have a much better life than me. And then when I'm old, I'll look back on it, and I'll remember those days, when I was five years old, as my best days." She sighed, and looked at her packed room. She noticed how it looked so much more lifeless than it did 12 years ago. She sighed again.

"This is the last time we'll be in here, huh? I'm gonna miss it. I'm taking you with me, though. It may not be right to take a stuffed animal to college, but I'm still taking you. I still want to have some of my childhood with me."

The clock ticked, quickly. Then Gumi couldn't hear it. Its magic was gone. It was time Gumi led her life the way it was supposed to go, without her unique enchantments.

11:51… its late, I'm tired.

I sort of wanted this to be a bit longer, but it wasn't. I still think it was kind of good.

Hope you enjoyed it, expect more things out of me, at some point! Maybe soon!

This is a good past time.


End file.
